Love exposed
by Rose Eve
Summary: Hermione and Severus are more in love than ever but one day someone finds out. What will happen to them now that their love is exposed? Please R&R, much love, Rose Eva
1. Default Chapter

Love exposed  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters and related materials are in the belongings of J.K.Rowling. I only own the plot.  
  
Summary: Hermione have had a long relationship for the past several months, in secret. But what will happen when this secret is exposed?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````*  
  
"You sick son of a bitch. How could you do this to her?"  
  
"Shut up Ron...you don't know anything. Severus loves me. And I love him," spoke a sincere Hermione.  
  
"Is this true? You really love each other?" asked a suspicious Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter. We do," replied Severus.  
  
"I don't care Snape, I'm going to Dumbledore!" said Ron heatedly.  
  
"Wait Ron," said Harry. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Immature boy...." said Snape angrily.  
  
"What will we do?" asked a scared Hermione.  
  
"Just wait and see what happens...someone was bound to find out eventually," replied Severus.  
  
.....Love exposed.....  
  
````````````````````````````````````````*  
  
Three months ago...Professor Snape's office.  
  
A sixteen year old Hermione Granger was nervously announcing her presence in Professor Snape's office...  
  
... "Yes Professor Snape? You said you wanted to see me..."  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger that is correct. It is about your...homework."  
  
"Oh no, did I do a bad job?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes...but I know a way for you to correct it...if you are willing?"  
  
"Of course sir, I'd do anything."  
  
"Good."  
  
And with that Severus walked over to Hermione, picked her up, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. They walked over to his desk with her legs wrapped around him, still having a desperate struggle with their tongues. His tongue was pressed up against her mouth begging for entrance and for a response she pried his own mouth apart and with her tongue pulled him deeper into the kiss. After a minute or so of this heated moment they stopped the kiss and Severus began gently kissing her neck. Hermione and Severus have been secretly seeing each other for two months now and the only way Hermione and Severus to spend time alone with each other was for either Hermione to be called to his office or for them to sneak around. Ron and Harry have been getting suspicious about Hermione's disappearances so they she and Severus had to stop the latter. The pair have always had feelings for each other and one day in Hogsmeade Hermione used her Gryffindor courage to tell Severus how she felt. They both fell in love with each other from that moment and now, for the first time that week, were able to meet again...  
  
"You know Severus we have waited too long to do this. I hate sneaking around. I should come by more often saying I need extra credit for potions or something."  
  
"No. We can't risk exposure. We shouldn't even be doing this."  
  
"Everyone will find out eventually ...why put it on hold?"  
  
She pulled him back into the kiss again. The passionate moment was getting rougher and rougher and they both wanted so much more....Severus finally broke the kiss.  
  
.... "Don't be foolish. No one can find out...but for now..."  
  
Severus picked her up gently and took her into his sleeping chamber. He placed her ever so carefully onto his bed and laid himself gently on top of her, the whole time never breaking the kiss. He removed her robes and placed them on his love seat and slowly put his hand under her blouse. While his hand was doing this Hermione moved her hand lower and started to undo his pants. She managed to get them unbuttoned and was about to push them off when she and Severus heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Damn..." said a disgruntled Hermione. She really wanted that night to be special. She and Severus have had sex before but never in the heat of the moment. She really had enjoyed the role-playing. "...Who the hell is it?"  
  
"I don't know, let me find out," while Hermione was replacing her robes on her body, Severus walked to the door zipping up his trousers. Whoever this visitor was, they would pay because Severus really wanted Hermione then. More so than he ever had.  
  
"Who is it?" Snape spat out venomously.  
  
"It's me Severus," replied a strict, harsh voice that could only belong to Professor McGonagall. "I need to talk to you about the Order."  
  
Hermione hearing what was happening quickly flooed to the Gryffindor common room using his fireplace. Severus, in the meantime, let in Minerva hoping to God that Hermione had left.  
  
"Yes, yes do come in," he said a little too loudly. "Don't mind if it is messy I still have to clean up."  
  
"Must I remind you Professor Snape that it is not necessary to shout. Surely you should know that..."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry Minerva. I did not realize I was shouting. Please let me apologize."  
  
"Do not worry about that, just let me ask you something...have you heard from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Because Albus has heard some strange rumors."  
  
"Actually, I have. He wants me to go with him on a trip over the summer holidays."  
  
"Oh dear. A trip? What could this mean? I think you should come with me to tell Albus."  
  
After checking the room to see if Hermione had gone he replied with a somewhat disappointed, "Yes, I think that is a good idea." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does. I only own the plot.  
  
Summary: Severus tells Dumbledore about Voldemort's plan. He and Hermione have a fight.  
  
Dedication: To all my reviewers and to Alan Rickman, happy belated birthday!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus followed Minerva to the Headmaster's office and stared at the ugly gargoyles flanking the entrance. "Lemon Drop," said Minerva. The gargoyle moved aside and allowed entrance to the two professors.  
  
"Ah, Severus and Minerva. What do I owe the pleasure?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh Albus, it seems you were correct...Severus hear has been telling me about a trip he has to go on this summer."  
  
"Headmaster...Professor McGonagall...I am sorry to inform you that I do not know too much about this mission of the Dark Lord's yet."  
  
"Well, if that is all...have a good night."  
  
"Goodnight Headmaster...Minerva," said Severus.  
  
"Remember Severus," Professor Dumbledore started. "If you find out anything else alert me right away."  
  
"Of course Albus...good night." Severus said and departed Albus' office. When Severus got back into the dungeons he was not in a very happy mood. His perfect moment with Hermione had been ruined just so Severus could tell Professor Dumbledore he didn't know the Dark Lord's plan.  
  
When Severus entered his private chambers he was quite pleased to a note waiting for him on his bed. Severus, knowing who it was from, opened it immediately. It read:  
  
'Dear Severus, When McGonagall came into the room I heard you two talking about a little trip you will be going be going on with Voldemort. Let me cut to the chase dear. I don't want you to endanger your life for that excuse for a wizard. If you want to see me, send me back the letter and I will floo over. Love, Hermione.'  
  
Severus sighed. He knew he had to tell Hermione eventually but he wasn't in the mood for a fight. But knowing Hermione, he figured if he never invited her over, they would end up in a bigger fight. Severus wrote a quick reply to the letter:  
  
'Dearest Hermione, I don't want you to feel like you have to come over but if you would like to I would enjoy your company. If not, have sweet dreams. Love, Severus'  
  
Severus tied the letter to the leg of his owl, Homer, and carried him over to the window. Ten minutes after he sent Homer with the note, Hermione appeared out of the fire place. She did not appear to be too happy.  
  
"Hello darling," she said with a cold emphasis on the word 'darling'.  
  
"Hello Hermione, you looks so beautiful," Severus replied. He knew it was no use trying to compliment her because she'd still be upset but he thought he'd give it a try. Sure enough Hermione started to tell him off. Though she was angry with him, Severus couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione was when she was angry.  
  
"Severus Snape, how could you keep this from me? I thought you loved me...don't do this," she said in between tears of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry love but I need to go on this trip. If I don't Voldemort will figure out I'm in the Order. Besides it isn't for several months," replied Severus.  
  
"You still should have told me..."  
  
"I know, I know...I'm sorry. Do you still love me?"  
  
"Of course, said Hermione. With that Severus pulled her into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss before taking their business in the bedroom, behind closed doors.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this chapter sucks really bad but bear with me. I might quit this fic, it depends on how much time I have to up-date my other fics. If anyone wants me to continue this PLEASE put it in the review. I would enjoy the continuation of this story but not unless anyone wants to read it.  
  
Much love ~ Rose Eva 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The morning after  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling Owns Harry Potter. I wish I owned Harry Potter but, alas, I only own the plot.  
  
Summary: Blah, blah, blah, and blah! Sounds good, huh? Okay...here's a real summary: Hermione and Severus almost get caught, (I think the first sounded better, j/k).  
  
Dedication: To all of those who review *passes out candy* To everyone else...*gives a good kick up the ...*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hermione...?" said Severus Snape, groggily on Saturday morning.  
  
"Go away..." she said shoving her pillow over her ears. She added with a muffled voice, "It's too early." Severus got out of the bed to go to the bathroom and he figured he would wake her up when he was finished. He entered the bathroom and turned on the light, and the sight that greeted him was not pretty, to say the least.  
  
"What the hell...?" he mumbled trying to comb his untame hair and decided that he would just take a quick shower. He turned the water to hot and was about to get in when Hermione came bounding in the bathroom.  
  
"Ah...you started the shower for me. How sweet of you," she said happily.  
  
"What...well actually, oh never mind," he said for a response. Most couples would just shower together but Hermione was not one to share her showers. Severus found that out a month ago. He still didn't like to think about it. While Hermione was in the shower, Severus got on a set of his black robes and conjured up another pair for Hermione. He then went on to conjure a cup of tea and some fresh scones for him and Hermione to enjoy when she got out of the shower. Thirty minutes later, while the tea was cooling, and the scones weren't looking quite as fresh, Hermione got out of the shower.  
  
"That was quite a refreshing shower...ooh...scones," and Hermione sat down to eat. She conjured herself some marmalade and spread it over her scone while Severus was reading the Daily Prophet every now and the mumbling things like, "Damn Fudge, always messing things up," and, "Oh good Lord, now what did you write Skeeter?!" This was all very amusing to Hermione and she started to giggle.  
  
"What is so funny Hermione?" inquired Severus.  
  
"Well, didn't I tell you?" he shook his head so she continued. "In my fourth year I caught Rita in the hospital wing. She's an unregistered animagus. A big fat beetle," and Hermione started to laugh again, this time Severus joined her for a minute. After they enjoyed their breakfast Hermione flooed back to her common room and quietly snuck up to her dormitory.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hermione...?" Harry asked her later that day at lunch. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"The library...where else?" she responded. Harry seemed to accept this answer but Ron didn't.  
  
"No you weren't. I went looking for you last night," he said accusingly.  
  
"It's a big library. Besides, you wouldn't have seen me anyway. I was in the Restricted section looking up something for extra credit in Potions. You can help me if you want?" Hermione responded calmly. Apparently she was a very good liar. This also kept Ron quiet because he responded with a, "I have enough of that stupid subject as it is."  
Hermione just smirked to herself thinking, 'well that shut him up...but that was close. We are going to have to be more careful...'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Okay...here's the deal. All of you people who read without reviewing are going to come under my hypnotic spell and REVIEW! Or else...*glares at all silent readers* Much love (to all those who review...j/k), Rose Eva. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I know that you know this by now. I own nothing, J.K.Rowling owns everything. I own the plot ONLY!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update. I have been editing all of the chapters and am currently doing like 4 other WIPs. I also did a few One-shots in between. I'm sorry. It's not like that many people reviewed but for those who did, I apologize.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Later that night Hermione decided she needed to talk to Severus. She was about to leave the common room when she was confronted by Ron.  
  
"What are you up to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione spat. "Why are you always so suspicious of me? What did I do to have you be so mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not mad!" said Ron, getting redder by the minute. "You're always gone and I want my best fiend back!"  
  
"I'm still your best friend!" said Hermione, who was now shouting with Ron. "Just because I want to take responsibility and study for..."  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit! I know you haven't been studying! You've been sneaking around...with someone...with someone you shouldn't be sneaking around with!" said Ron, shaking with fury.  
  
"That is rubbish! You have no fucking idea what you are saying!" said Hermione, getting angry for the sudden attack.  
  
"I'm sorry damnit! I'm sorry. It's just...I don't want to lose you as a friend. We never spend time together anymore," Ron said, going slightly pale and flustered. "I miss you. Harry misses you. Everyone misses you and you're never here. We're scared."  
  
"I can handle my life, Ron," she said, though not so angry. "I'm still your friend. I'll always be...but I have to go."  
  
"Can't you at least tell me where?" Ron asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she said, tears forming on her cheeks. "I love you and Harry and I want you two to be my friend. I have to go..." she said and then left the common room, leaving Ron just standing there watching her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione ran outside and sat down against the wall to cry. She didn't want to see anyone anymore. She loved Severus, but she loved Harry and Ron too.  
  
"Oh God," she said out loud. "What am I going to do?" She eventually cried herself to sleep, only to be found a few hours later by Severus.  
  
"Hermione...?" he asked gently. When she didn't respond, he carried her to his room and laid her down in his bed. She woke up an hour later.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. "Severus...Ron...Harry?"  
  
"It's me, Hermione. I found you outside. I want you to take this potion and get some sleep," said Severus.  
  
"No. I need to talk to you...I think we need to...we need to...oh, I can't do it, damnit!" said Hermione, bursting into tears again.  
  
"Shush, calm down and sleep."  
  
"NO! Can't you hear me? Ron knows something is going on," she started and Severus visibly paled. "He has an idea at least. I don't want either of us to get in trouble."  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger, listen to me. I love you more than I have ever loved someone and I'll be damned if we have to end it," said Severus.  
  
"I love you too Severus," said Hermione before they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so leave me alone! AGH! I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Here's what it comes down to. Do you want me to finish the story or not? Tell me in the review, please.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They woke up and Hermione turned to Severus with serious intentions.  
  
"Severus? Really need to discuss where this is going," she said, trembling. 'What if Severus leaves me?' she thought.  
  
"Hermione, no one will find out. And if they do, well, I don't know what will happen. Let's just hope no one does," Severus said determined not to lose Hermione.  
  
They went back to sleep until later when they thought they heard a noise outside of the room. "What the ..." Severus started and got up to open the door. When he did, Hermione and Severus heard an explosion of anger.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch. How could you do this to her?" a certain Ron Weasley said to a panic stricken Severus Snape. He wouldn't of known if he didn't force it out of Ginny. After Ginny told him that Hermione never came to bed every night, Ron went outside and followed Hermione when he saw Severus pick her up and carry her. He didn't need Hermione to tell him for what he figured correctly. "Well?" Ron continued "Where is she?"  
  
"That is enough Mr. Weasley," Severus said coldly. "I must insist that you le..." but Ron pushed through the door, closely followed by Harry, and saw Hermione in his bed.  
  
"Hermione, what did you let this bastard do to you?" Ron asked, red with the rage he was feeling. But not near as angry as Hermione was starting to feel.  
  
"Shut up Ron...you don't know anything. Severus loves me. And I love him," spoke a sincere Hermione.  
  
"Yeah right! What are you on?" asked an incredulous Ron.  
  
"Ron, stop! Is this true? You really love each other?" asked a suspicious Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter. We do," replied Severus. He looked ready to kill Ron, his face was deadly pale and he was clutching his wand.  
  
"I don't care Snape, I'm going to Dumbledore!" said Ron heatedly.  
  
"Wait Ron," said Harry. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Ron, Harry? Please just listen!" Hermione called out after them. She would have run but she was still weak from the other night.  
  
"Fuck you both!" they heard Ron shout and then get carried off by Harry to see the headmaster.  
  
"Immature boy...." said Snape angrily.  
  
"What will we do?" asked a scared, yet extremely angry, Hermione.  
  
"Just wait and see what happens...someone was bound to find out eventually," replied Severus.  
  
"Oh God Severus..." Hermione cried and ran into her lover's arms only to await what would happen in the future. Now that their love was exposed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: If this seems different than the original thing you read it is because I edited chapter one. Now I can leave the story at this or continue it. What does everyone think? Please review. And check out my original fiction and poetry at 'cause you know you want to *wink* Much love, Rose Eva 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I, nor does any other than J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic, own Harry Potter or related indicia. I do not plan to make any money and no copyright is being infringed.  
  
Author's note: Wow, I am surprised greatly that everyone wants me to continue this. I thank all of my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, Rose Eva.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione had her head in the crook of Severus' neck and she was crying. Severus was stunned. He couldn't believe in what happened and he wasn't only worried for Hermione, but for himself. Hogwarts rules were strict and though he didn't directly break one, he was sure that he would lose his job and Hermione might risk expulsion.  
  
"Don't worry," he said soothingly whilst patting her on the back. On the outside he was as calm as ever but his insides were churning with disbelief and fear. "It will be okay."  
  
"Oh, God," said Hermione in between sobs. Severus was going to open his mouth when he heard a knock on the door and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Er, come in," he said awkwardly. Severus knew without a doubt that it would be Professor Dumbledore. And he was right. The old man walked in a surveyed the scene with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"So, I see that your relationship with Ms. Granger was made public today?" Albus asked, not upset, but also not happy.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Weasley walked in and thought he saw something when really..." Severus started but was interrupted by the headmaster.  
  
"Severus, my dear boy, I know and have known, what is going on between you and Hermione. I was just checking up on the both of you," the professor said calmly.  
  
"You mean," Hermione started. "You knew and I'm not expelled?"  
  
"Yes, that is right Ms. Granger," he said. Upon seeing her look of disbelief he added, wisely, "In the wizarding world you can not choose who you fall in love with. It happens."  
  
"Yes sir," Severus said. "Maybe Hermione should go back to Gryffindor tower to avoid awkwardness." Hermione snorted and simply said "Ginny".  
  
"Yes, and I must make it clear that Hermione is not to leave the Gryffindor tower without return or mention as to where she is going," Albus said. "It is a hazardous thing to do. Injury can always come unexpected around this castle. It is the magical world."  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione said meekly.  
  
"I will let Hermione stay here tonight because it is probably too soon for her to go back t the Gryffindor tower. I am sure you have plenty to talk about," said the old man with his powerful old eyes staring at Severus. Almost saying 'Tread carefully'. "Good night."  
  
The Headmaster exited the room and Hermione went to the bad to lay down and think about the events of the day. When Severus went to lie beside her she moved into him, feeling and needing the heat off of his body.  
  
"I love you," she said tiredly.  
  
"I love you too," he replied before the pair drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In the Gryffindor tower everyone was in awe. Harry sat on the couch staring at the fire without blinking. Ron was blowing up his parchment into pieces and Ginny was just in awe, trying to stop Ron's rampage. Finally he broke the silence.  
  
"What the hell does he see in her?"  
  
"Ron," Ginny said. "You should know that you don't choose who you love! Look at me and Tom. Do you think that should have happened because I sure as hell don't! But it did and he's gone now. But if you can deal with that you should be able to understand what Hermione's going through!" Ginny sat down, her face red with anger, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Argh! It's just, it seems so wrong!" Ron shouted, but inside he knew that Ginny was right.  
  
"But it also seems right," Harry said quietly, rising from his chair and leaving the tower.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione and Severus woke up early the next morning because it was still part of the school week and they both still had to attend classes. After a hurried good bye, Hermione left Severus' quarters to go into the Great Hall. But she had the misfortune of running into some older seventh year Slytherins.  
  
"Granger," one of them called out. Hermione turned to meet face to face with a tall boy, around the age of seventeen. He had dark blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes.  
  
"What?" she said, her tone icy and dangerous. The boy looked her up and down before replying. "I was just wondering what the head of Slytherin sees in a pathetic mudblood like you?" The other Slytherins laughed and one of them grabbed her and pulled Hermione into one of the abandoned classrooms.  
  
"Well," said the other boy, with brown hair and dark black eyes. "Let's find out." The final boy, the shortest of the group shut the door and put a silencing charm on it. Hermione tried to struggle but she couldn't reach her wand.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted but they just laughed. The tallest one with the dark blonde hair shoved her onto one of the desks and started to rub her thigh gently.  
  
"Hmm," he said. "For a mudblood your skin is quite soft." She squirmed but they put a charm on her to stop her. She was defenseless. She couldn't scream or protect her. She couldn't even cry.  
  
The other boy with the dark stare walked over to her and started to unbutton her shirt slowly, making it pain her every time his fingers bushed up against her fair skin. Inside she was screaming with misery. She couldn't remember what happened next. All she remembered was hearing the door slam over and have a force knock the boys to their sides. She couldn't remember that this mysterious person picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing, gasping for help. All she knew was what she saw up to the moment when she passed out.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry just left Gryffindor tower. When he left he saw amazed faces staring at him but he didn't care. He knew he was right. 'I need to find him,' Harry thought and then raced down into the dungeons.  
  
It was dark and the dungeons were empty. Harry went down a hall that lead further down into the dark tunnels of the castle until he heard faint noises. It was a piano. Harry walked towards the sound until he was sure of where it was. He found the door and slammed it open, looking around the room.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk," Harry said. No one knew, but Harry and Draco were becoming good friends and maybe even more. It started in the beginning of the year when he heard about Draco's mother dying. Ever since Harry confronted Draco, they had become best of friends. Sometimes more so than Ron and Harry. Every night they would come to this secret room to talk or just be alone. Harry was training Draco to fight the death eaters. They told Professor Dumbledore about this and he accepted it and said he knew that it was bound to happen. "The Phoenix and the Serpent have always felt a bond of magic for each other. Their powers complete the other's," said the wise man.  
  
"What Harry?" he asked, still playing the piano with grace and dignity. Draco found it relieving to play music.  
  
"Hermione and Snape. They are together. They are in love," Harry said quickly.  
  
"What?" Draco responded, instantly ceasing his piece of music. "Are you sure?" When Harry nodded Draco continued. "She isn't safe. The Slytherins will be after her blood. Their parents raised them to hate. I still find it hard to accept her."  
  
"Yeah, she's been acting odd and Ron dragged me to his room and we found them there. I wasn't surprised though. In a way I was relieved."  
  
"Well, yes, they found their soul mates. I am sure they won't get into trouble because love is something even magic can not control," Draco said. "But I think you should keep an eye on her."  
  
"Okay," he said. For the remainder of the night they talked about the how the rest of the school would act and compared their theories. They talked about this for the rest of the night until at about six o' clock in the morning they heard a loud thump on the floor above them. Right outside where Severus' room would be.  
  
"Oh God," Draco said before grabbing Harry's arm and running out of the room. They ran up a flight of stairs and uncealed the door at the exact moment that one of Draco's housemates was pulling her skirt up.  
  
"Stop!" Harry yelled and aimed a spell at all of the boys making them fall to the floor. He picked up Hermione when she passed out and ran her to the hospital wing with Draco at his side.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco screamed. "We need you now!" Harry took Hermione over to a bed and laid her on it gently. The nurse ran over to her promptly.  
  
"Oh dear God, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know," Harry said breathless. "We were talking when we heard a noise in the room above us so we went in and saw Hermione laying on a table with a group of Slytherin seventh years by her."  
  
"Oh my!" she said. She was thinking what Harry and Draco was too afraid to voice. Hermione was raped.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author's note: This was a very dark chapter for me to write and I hope it's okay. Please review and tell me if I should do a H/D? I might not. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I, nor does any other than J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic, own Harry Potter or related indicia. I, however, own this plot.  
  
Author's Note: And the votes in (or at least until I lost it after my account deleted) and this will NOT be a H/D. I am glad that my account is up and running and I thank all of those at FF.net who supported me. Enjoy...  
  
~ * ~  
  
"We need to get Albus in here immediately!" Madam Pomfrey said, her face pale and her voice raw.  
  
"No need Poppy, I am already here." Albus stepped into the hospital wing, Severus by his side. He took one look at Hermione and paled so deeply that he looked like a ghost in his black velvet robes.  
  
"Oh Merlin," Severus said, walking up to Hermione and grabbing her hand. "What happened?" He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb.  
  
"I think," started the headmaster. "That should be something for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to explain..."  
  
"Er...well. I, um..." Harry tried to speak but his voice wavered with tears of shame for not rescuing her sooner. Draco took over for him.  
  
"We were in the dungeons when we heard a thud. We ran up the stairs but we didn't make it in time. I think she was raped."  
  
"Oh my...the poor dear." Madame Pomfrey put her hands up to wipe away a tear coming from her eyes.  
  
"There, there Poppy. I have already found the young men responsible. They are at the Ministry of Magic right now awaiting trial." Albus paused and looked at Harry and Draco. "I need the both of you to take this," he picked up an old book and tapped it with his wand. "Portkey and testify against these young men."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded their heads, and grabbed hold of the Portkey to leave the Hospital wing. When they left Severus finally spoke.  
  
"Will she be alright?" he asked, uncertain of the answer.  
  
"Yes she will. But I have to run a few tests on her first," Madame Pomfrey answered. Severus nodded and sat down in a chair next to Hermione's bed. He looked at Albus almost pleadingly, when the old man said, "Come Severus and we shall have a cup of tea while Poppy runs her tests." Severus nodded and they left together.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room of the Gryffindor Tower. It was three o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep so he decided he would go to the Hospital wing to get a draught of potion for a dreamless sleep. After what had happened, and the argument he had with Ginny, he really needed it.  
  
He, being a prefect, was allowed out so there was no need for him to borrow Harry's cloak. Ron opened the portrait and after hearing the fat lady yell at him for being out too late, he left for the Hospital.  
  
He was rounding the corner on the fourth floor that would lead him to Madame Pomfrey's but stopped when he heard urgent whisperings.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked an old male voice that Ron recognized as the headmaster.  
  
"I'm positive...and what makes it worse, is she can't get it aborted magically or any either way! It would kill her if she tried," replied a tearful female voice belonging to the Hogwart's nurse.  
  
"This fetus should not be too old...why can't it be removed?" he heard the headmaster say. "Not that I think it should...Merlin has his ways."  
  
"Because the egg has attached itself to her falopian tube and it will only be removed during the birthing process."  
  
"Severus is going to be devastated, as is Hermione." Ron blinked. He was confused and for a moment he thought they were talking about Hermione being fertilized. He shook his head, not prepared for the harsh realization of the next five words to place upon him.  
  
"Poor Hermione, sixteen and pregnant..."  
  
~ * ~ 


	8. OMG – WTF? Chapter 8!

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I, nor does anyone other than J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, and scholastic own Harry Potter or related indicia. I only own this pathetic little plot line.  
  
A/N: No summary today. I can't think of one to be honest. But I am bored and need ideas. Well, we know she's pregnant and stuff, but who's the father? This will be the hard part because I feel like making this a stronger plot. Enough of m blabber, 33 Rose Eva.  
  
"Poor Hermione, sixteen and pregnant..." said a voice from the hospital wing. Ron sunk to the floor, his stomach in turmoil. Not only was she raped, but pregnant as well. Then Ron heard more talking so he moved his ear closer to the source.  
  
"Do you know who the father is?" an elderly male voice asked. It sounded sorrowful.  
  
"Yes." Ron recognized Madame Pomfrey's voice. 'Who is it?' Ron' head urged her to say.  
  
"Well...?" The headmaster asked. His voice sounded impatient and sharp.  
  
"It's...Oh God...It's Malfoy's." The nurse started crying and Ron stiffened in shock. It couldn't be Draco Malfoy. 'No...no...no...' Ron chanted in his head, but was interrupted when the old man spoke.  
  
"How did he get to her?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Ron became confused. 'Malfoy was a student,' he thought. 'It couldn't be that hard.'  
  
"I honestly don't know!" Madame Pomfrey replied scared. "Maybe when he was visiting Severus?"  
  
Ron was tired of this and his shock was wearing away, to be replaced with anger.  
  
"Malfoy..." he hissed angrily, causing the professor to hear him and come out in the hall.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, his eyes showing not anger, but disapproval.  
  
"I came to check on 'Mione," he said coldly, itching to kill the Slytherin. "I can't believe that Slytherin Draco Malfoy did this to her!"  
  
"Excuse me?" the old man asked, his eyes twinkling but sad.  
  
"Malfoy. You said he got her p-pregnant!" Ron looked over at the bed where Hermione was resting peacefully, potions healing her wounds and giving her dreamless sleeps.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ron. Lucius Malfoy." The Professor looked at Ron, watching his mouth open and close slowly. Finally he managed to choke out some words.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"That's what we were discussing before we discovered you here." Ron blushed; anger still showing, and the headmaster smiles kindly at the younger boy.  
  
"You should get to bed Mr. Weasley," the nurse said.  
  
"But...Hermione?"  
  
"We will tell you if we find anything out. We just need to speak to Severus. Goodnight," Professor Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder to guide him out.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Severus was in his study, pacing frantically back and forth. He didn't know anything of what happened. He knew his love was raped but that was all. Then he heard a knock on the door, and jumped slightly. He strode to the door, and opened it revealing the headmaster.  
  
"Good evening headmaster," he said sorrowfully.  
  
"If only it was, my boy, sit down." Severus sat down nervously, expecting the worst. But he never expected what the headmaster told him next. "Lucius Malfoy impregnated Hermione Granger."  
  
His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in an angry shock. He clutched his wand and was about to stand up when the older man pushed back down to his seat.  
  
"W-what are you saying?" Severus asked, hoping that he never heard that his best friend got his lover pregnant.  
  
"I told you and it is truthful. I am sorry Severus." The old man placed a hand up to his eyes and wiped a silent tear that was slowly dripping down his face.  
  
"How long was she pregnant?" he asked confused.  
  
"Five months."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted loudly. "Surely she would have known?!"  
  
"Yes, that's the thing. When she wakes up, we will go down and talk to her about it."  
  
"That bastard," Severus spat out. "He probably did this after he was released from Azkaban."  
  
"I don't know...but soon we will find out." Snape looked at the headmaster, shook his head and sat down with his face in his palms.  
  
A/N: I'm not that evil, just a little sadistic (when it comes to fan fiction – jk). Well, please review and let me know if I should continue. Much love!

Ooh! I like how they have this quick edit shit! Very nice goobles it up


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione's secret  
  
Disclaimer: The same as it was in chapter 1, 2, 3, 4... (sensing a pattern?)  
  
Summary: Hermione wakes up and her over, friends, and maybe family, question her about this traumatic experience. And a few secrets become exposed.  
  
A/N: Well, some people want me to continue, but it's a lot of work for the random lurkers. Please review; critique is always taking gratuitously.  
  
Severus spent a grief filled night, pacing in the hospital wing, waiting for Hermione to wake. He had things to discuss. Snape didn't understand what went wrong; where everything became so fucked up. Lucius Malfoy, Severus' best friend since his first year at Hogwarts, got Hermione pregnant. It sounded ridiculous in his mind, let alone out loud.  
  
Lucius was a Death Eater, but had never shown interest in the muggle born Gryffindor. When they met, she stood strong and resisted his taunts and jeers. This made Severus smile. Hermione was so strong and he loved her for it. She kept secrets from him and it hurt.  
  
He wondered how he never noticed she was pregnant. He thought of spells, and when asking Madame Pomfrey, she told him indeed, a spell was what she used. She used a masking spell to hide the effects. Hermione was probably never going to tell him. Severus cursed loudly at this and Hermione moaned softly. Severus jumped up and ran to her bed.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Sev? Is that you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes." He looked at her and then placed an arm around her back to help her to a sitting position.  
  
"What happened? Where – when did you..." Hermione looked at him when he asked this, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Hermione threw her arms around her and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Shh..." Severus looked at her, forgetting any anger he may have had.  
  
"He... it just happened so long ago. I wanted to forget it. I'm sorry!" she looked at him and frowned. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Yes. Of course I do! It's not your fault that he did this to you!" Severus glared at no one in particular and Hermione started to cry again.  
  
"Yes. Yes, it is," she said.  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione? He raped you!"  
  
"No he didn't...." she said quietly. Severus went into a shock.  
  
"You mean?" he started, unconsciously releasing her and standing up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Professor! We have returned," said Harry, dropping the port key he and Draco shared on the ground.  
  
"Good," Albus replied. "I need to talk to you both. Mr. Malfoy most importantly."  
  
Both boys exchanged worried looks, nodded their heads and sat down.  
  
"Firstly, how did the trial go?" the old man asked.  
  
"They were convicted and thrown in Azkaban. They'll be out in a few weeks and then they wile be sent to a Muggle juvenile center, their wands held, until they serve out the rest of their term," Draco answered.  
  
"Very well." The Headmaster looked at the boys before continuing. "We found out some important things concerning Ms. Granger."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, tensing up.  
  
"Yes." Albus breathed in deeply. "She is five months pregnant."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"And no, it wasn't the boys or Severus." Draco looked confused but then his eyes widened. Looking at Dumbledore, Draco asked silently with his mind if his suspicion was true. Albus nodded and Draco tensed horribly. Harry looked around, very confused.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"M-my f-father got her pregnant." Draco cringed and Harry grabbed Draco's arm, Harry's grip tight and his face pale.  
  
"Oh Merlin."  
  
Ron was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Harry to return. He knew Harry returned an hour ago, but he still hadn't arrived. Then the portrait burst open, Harry and Draco came rushing in as if they were in a hurry. Their faces were pale and their eyes in shock.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked worried. "Did they not get in trouble?"  
  
"No!" Harry yelled, he grabbed Ginny's hand while Draco grabbed Ron's (to his disapproval). "The hospital wing. Hermione. Now!"  
  
"Oh Gods," Ron and Ginny paled, and all hand in hand, they ran to the hospital wing, not even sparing breath for talking. They were outside the entrance when they heard urgent talking, and sounds of crying could be heard muffled. Draco stopped suddenly.  
  
"Before we go in, there is something you two need to know." Ron and Ginny nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay. Well, I don't want to tell you, but I can't put Harry through it."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Hermione is five months pregnant," Draco said sorrowfully. Ginny paled and Orn just stood there, angry.  
  
"Yeah! By your father!" Ron said harshly. Harry noticed that Draco was getting the blame so he cut in.  
  
"It's not Draco's bloody fault!"  
  
"Since when have you been friends?" Ron interrogated rudely, and Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs. Ron made a muffled noise.  
  
"Since we realized we have stuff in common!" Harry yelled back. "I am bloody sick of this anti-Slytherin attitude everyone has! If you weren't stubborn, maybe Hermione wouldn't have been raped by those Slytherin seventh years. Maybe we would get along!"  
  
Ron snorted and then looked ashamed.  
  
"Fine!" he looked at the floor. "Let's just go in to talk to Hermione, okay."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, nodding at Draco to tell him it was okay.  
  
They walked into the room and where just about to announce their presence when Hermione shouted, "I slept with Malfoy in Diagon Alley! That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you would hate me!"  
  
A/N: Please review if you like. Sorry if it sounds to Harry/Dracoish. Didn't do it on purpose, just a subconscious thing. They aren't together due to earlier post. I could change that if you all wished but I may just leave it be.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Serpentine Gestures  
  
Disclaimer: The same as said in prior chapters  
  
Summary: Relationships get torn apart and madness wreaks havoc on the worried party of people beside Hermione's side when Lucius Malfoy shows up at Hogwarts. Will this story end happily... or will she leave Severus to go after her first love?  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny walked into the room and where just about to announce their presence when Hermione shouted, "I slept with Malfoy in Diagon Alley! That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you would hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you! But what is going on?!" Severus replied in a strangled voice, torn between anger and confusion.  
  
"I'm pregnant and Lucius is the father!" she replied loudly.  
  
"Oi," Ron said, observing the row with glazed eyes. Severus and Hermione still didn't know that the others where there and the rest where too in shock to do anything. So they just kept watching.  
  
"I. Already. Know. That." Severus looked in her eyes, trying to find something that would help him. His forced calmness was wearing away quickly.  
  
"Damn it, don't you understand! We were lovers!"  
  
Ron's breath hitched; Ginny made an odd cough; Draco just stared, in a complete confusion; and Harry watched with awe at Hermione's actions. Finally Ron snapped out of his phase and made a noise.  
  
"Er..."  
  
Severus looked up, still in shock and mouthed something silently. His lips were changing, making shapes like 'O' and 'A' and he shook his head.  
  
"W-Weasley, I think you should maybe lea..."  
  
"No! They can see me if they want to!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Fine." Snape looked at Hermione again before leaving, robes whipping through the air as he stormed off. "Er..." Ron attempted and left his mouth open in shock. Ginny nudged him and he quickly closed it.  
  
"H-Hermione?" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, getting out of bed and running up to hug her best friend. She started to cry on Ron's shoulder and he awkwardly patted her head.  
  
Ron was in a daze. He stepped back and allowed Harry to take her in his arms for the moment. Ron sat down on a chair. Ginny looked at him sympathetically. She was one of the few that knew what he was going through. After Harry calmed her down, he and Draco ushered her back to her bed.  
  
"Granger. I'm sorry about what happened," Draco said awkwardly. He knew about the affair she and his father had starting seven months ago, during the summer before sixth year.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," she said, tears coming out of her eyes. "You bloody well knew what was going on, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered quietly and walked away, head hung low. Harry followed him while Ginny started to comfort her.  
  
When they left the hospital wing, Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder and the other boy turned around, his eyes watery and his face withholding emotions.  
  
"Draco. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I was afraid of what my father might say. I already turned down the initiation this summer and I was afraid." Draco looked at Harry sincerely. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry sighed and pulled Draco in for a hug, patting his back gently.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"DAMN IT!" Severus Snape hollered, kicking over the trunk that lay on his bedroom floor. "Damn. It!"  
  
He sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and tried to imagine what life would have been like if he and Hermione never got together that day. He tried to imagine what differences he would have had. But he couldn't. So he thought back to the day they did start this relationship, and tried to figure out why this all happened.  
  
Four months ago  
  
The dungeons were dark and the only source of light in the room was a lit cauldron, simmering a brew for the school nurse. Severus was about to lock the dungeon when he heard a noise.  
  
Walking out of the classroom, he saw a girl sitting on the floor, he knees pulled up to the chest and her dark, curly hair covering her face. She was crying with a crumpled letter at her feet.  
  
Whimpering noises escaped her mouth and every so often a word would be released. 'Why?' and 'No' would come out followed by a large sob. She must have sensed Snape standing there because she looked up, her soft brown eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" he asked gently. She nodded her head and started sobbing once again. Severus felt awkward but knowing that standing there wouldn't help, he lowered himself to the ground and sat beside her. She turned and threw herself in his arms and stared again, only louder. He shuddered, not used to contact, and held her at the small of her back lightly.  
  
They sat there silently for hours until Hermione stopped crying and looked up at her professor's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," she said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. She tried to act like everything was fine, but her face showed the pain.  
  
"No need Ms. Granger." He looked at her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
She nodded her head so he turned to leave when he felt an arm on his back. He turned and she was there. For a second he saw her face, shining with tears before she kissed him and the quickly ran away.  
  
"That was it!" Severus said aloud. He never said what it was; but that was the same day that Lucius Malfoy broke up with her. The same day Hermione discovered she was pregnant. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Harry Potter or any related indicia. I am merely borrowing the material and adding my own plot.  
  
Summary: Lucius Malfoy comes to Hogwarts to speak with Hermione. Will love rekindle or will Malfoy senior be sent packing?  
  
A/N: Man I suck! I again apologize for taking so long and this chapter is dedicated to Ice because, well... they know why I think. I hope this chapter is calmer than the last but I am not making any promises.  
  
It was three days since Severus' revelation and he still didn't know what to do. Confusion was the word of the week and he didn't think it would ever get better. Severus had a talk with Draco Malfoy to see if he could find out anything else about Hermione's "issue" but all he found was that Malfoy senior left Hermione when she became pregnant and he wasn't prepared to leave Narcissa. But what Harry wanted to know was how Draco found out!  
  
-Flashback-   
  
"Draco?" Harry asked one night when their routines were back to normal. Draco and Harry still didn't open their friendship to the school because heaven forbid that a Gryffindor befriends a Slytherin and most of them (especially the gossips) would believe there was something more going on between them. But no one even knows the answer to that question...well they do but they won't be willing to share.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Draco looked at Harry and fixed him with his warm gray eyes. Harry blushed and looked away. He didn't want to upset Draco for asking the question but he had to know.  
  
"Um..." Harry started trying to be casual. "How did you find about your father and Hermione?" He failed. Draco looked at him with a small pout.  
  
"I, err... well..." Draco stammered. He averted his gaze to the floor and his cheeks slightly tinged.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at him but when Draco wouldn't answer, Harry sighed. "Fine be that way!" Harry hmphed and walked to the corner. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Draco smiling somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"I walked into them one day..." Harry gasped, knowing that would be a horrible thing to see; his father and a muggle-born!  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." Harry hugged the taller boy and they chatted quietly for another hour or so before they departed to their separate dormitories.  
  
-End Flashback -  
  
After Harry found out this information he slept on it for a day or two then he decided he needed to tell someone...other than Hermione, because she would be offended, and Ron, because he would just be pissed, so he talked to Ginny.  
  
She was sitting in a corner of the common room chatting to her boyfriend Dean Thomas when Harry walked in.  
  
"Hey Dean! Ginny, can I talk to you?" Ginny nodded and kissed Dean quickly before walking over to the other corner of the common room.  
  
"What's up Harry?" she asked casually. He looked at her and was truly reminded of everything Ron was and wasn't: the red hair, the outgoingness, but then she had a sharp tongue and wit to match. Harry laughed slightly just thinking about her and how she had a crush on him and then smiled knowing that she found someone for her. He was jolted out of his thoughts with a tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me?" Harry blinked.  
  
"Sorry...just thinking." He then proceeded to tell her everything: How Lucius left her when she became with child, how Draco held this secret for years, how it was tearing everyone up inside. But then there was something on Ginny's mind.  
  
"Why though?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...some things happen. She couldn't not get pregnant." Ginny shook her head impatiently.  
  
"No! I mean why did they get together in the first place? It seems like there is a Slytherin to Gryffindor attraction going on! First Malfoy and Hermione and you and Draco..."  
  
"What?!" Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Well, you know...aren't you and Draco...?" She smiled and looked Harry in the eye to see him blush. "You are!"  
  
"No Ginny, we aren't..." She eyed him skeptically and decided to drop it...for now.  
  
"Fine. But what about him and Hermione?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I just don't know!"  
  
"I do! And Malfoy is dead!!" It was a red-faced, red-haired, Ron Weasley standing next to Harry. And he looked mad.  
  
Ginny jumped back in shock. She didn't even know Ron was there. By the look on Harry's face, either did he.  
  
"What's wrong mate?!" Harry asked, nervous about his friend.  
  
"That prat Malfoy came here!" Everyone gasped. "Yeah, and he kicked me out of the visiting room and shut the door so he could speak with 'Mione! I think he wants the baby!!"  
  
"Ron, that is ridiculous! Malfoy left Hermione so he didn't have to take care of the baby," Ginny argued.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said. He then threw a paper down on the floor where Harry picked it up and read aloud...  
  
"'Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and owner of a wealthy mansion outside of Hogsmeade, openly declared his support for the minister of magic' well that's odd."  
  
"Keep reading!" Ron urged.  
  
"...'And he also declared that he is leaving his wife, Narcissa Malfoy in order to marry Hermione Granger'...that must be wrong!" Ron shook his head and looked sadly to the floor.  
  
"H-he came into the hospital wing carrying a stack of these..." Ron shook the daily prophet. "...and then gave one to me, Snape, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore...I think he is serious...mad crazy, but serious."  
  
"B-But why?" Ginny looked at her older brother who just shook his head and replied, "I don't know Gin."

-#-

Ron was gone. No one knew where he went but they just let him go. Hermione was supposed to be with him. Everyone thought it was destiny! But instead she was in love with Snape and pregnant by Lucius Malfoy. It was a mess. Ginny was sitting, talking animatedly with Dean and Harry was pacing. Finally at one o'clock in the morning he stopped and declared to the room that he "needs to leave". He walked out of the common room door and to the dungeons, not looking for Draco as he usually would do, but for Snape.

-#-

"Bloody Malfoy handed me this dratted paper!" Snape was cursing in his office study, throwing glares at everything that seemed to be around. The portraits abandoned his room so he was now alone swearing at the papers that he was grading. Sorry for the students who would be victim of his anger.  
  
Then he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Great! Can't even get a moments peace!" He walked over to the door and it burst open with an unexpected jolt of magic. Severus groaned.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Professor." They exchanged glances.  
  
"Potter?" Snape glared his eyes cold and full of malice.  
  
"Yes professor?" Harry didn't even blink.  
  
"Oh come in!" Snape groaned at ineffectively scaring the Gryffindor away and let Harry sit in his office.  
  
Harry looked around remembering the office from his Occlumency lessons. Jars were still on the shelves filled with disgusting creatures that he didn't care to learn about. Severus followed his gaze.  
  
"I really should get someone jellied flobberworm." Harry shuddered and Severus smirked. Now things were normal.  
  
"Now Potter, what is it?" he asked with a tone in his voice that stated he really didn't give a damn.  
  
"You heard about Hermione?" Severus relaxed considerably at Harry's words and he nodded his head sadly, letting his emotions for once come to the surface.  
  
"Yes," he said his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Severus thought about it and he realized that there was nothing he could do. He laughed bitterly at this thought and came back to his old self.  
  
"That, Potter, is none of your business! Now get out of my bloody office!!" Harry recoiled at the sudden change of tone and exited the office immediately leaving a sorrowful Potions Master sitting in his chair doing the most unexpected thing that he could do: Severus Snape was giving up and a solitaire tear ran down his face.

-#-

"Hermione, love, please listen to me..." Lucius said, trying to get Hermione to listen to him.  
  
"Fuck you." Her tone was cold and she gave no remorse or forgiveness. He walked over to her and lifted her face slightly. She frowned and gave him a look that could kill.  
  
"Please," he begged, trying to catch her attention. She looked over his shoulder and muttered.  
  
"There is nothing to say anymore...Malfoy." He lashed back at her.  
  
"Fine! Stupid mudblood..." She looked at him and tears were in her eyes. Automatically he felt horrible.  
  
"Get out!" He walked to the door defeated and before he reached the handle, he turned around.  
  
"I just want you to know I still love you..." He opened the door and stepped out only to hear "Wait!" before smiling slightly, walking back in the room and shutting the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not lay any claims to this piece of fan fiction. I only claim the plot and the drama. A/N: Well I guess that no one wants Lucius and Hermione to get back together – lol. Thank you all for the reviews and do not worry, I shall not fail to excite you. It is my job as the writer. Reviewing makes me get a nice WAFF so please repeat!

* * *

"The fucking bastard!" Ron kicked over a stand with some tea and biscuits. He was in the kitchen, eating, and talking to some house elves.  
  
"Master Weasley, don't say such things!" a house elf squeaked. Winky was in a corner crying and Dobby was rushing around cleaning up the mess Ron made. All of the other elves stared at Ron, their big eyes sorrowful.  
  
"What?" Ron shrieked. "Oh...sorry..." He sat down at one of the tables and proceeded to bang his head on the surface. None of the elves did anything to stop him—they were used to self-punishment. And after hitting his head enough times, he stopped and sighed.  
  
"Dobby?" The house elf turned to Ron hurriedly.  
  
"Yes Sir?" He clenched at his sweater, wondering what Ron would ask.  
  
"Do you, er...have any Fire Whiskey?" The room echoed with gasps. "Er...sorry."  
  
"We do—"Dobby squealed when the other elves looked at him angrily. "—but it is not for students!" Ron groaned but then a sneer came across his face.  
  
"Wait a minute?" Ron turned to Dobby. "You used to work for the Malfoys!" he said accusingly.  
  
"Why yes sir, that is true." Dobby looked scared suddenly.  
  
"Then tell me...have you ever seen Hermione with him at his—"Ron looked uncomfortable. "—manor?"  
  
"Well sir, I have seen him with Miss, sir, but I don't knows what they were doing!" Ron sighed.  
  
"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing his study, a worried look on his face. He looked older than ever.  
  
"Well yes, Harry, this is not good but there is nothing we can do about it." Harry had gone to see the headmaster after talking to Snape. Even though a lot of faith for the older man was lost in Harry, he had nowhere else to go. He couldn't let Hermione marry Malfoy!  
  
"Can't you make him leave? He's a Death Eater!" Harry was red and Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"But he managed to worm his way out of it. Money and power—very corrupting things, my boy." Harry nodded.  
  
"I know...but what can we do? He is going to...going to...marry her!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Not if true love stands in the way," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?" The old man smiled.  
  
"It must have been obvious that Ms. Granger and Professor Snape love each other."  
  
"Well yeah..." Harry said, starting to slowly understand.  
  
"Yes, and this time, we must let the power and bond of love fix what was broken."  
  
"Okay sir."

* * *

"I just want you to know I still love you..." Lucius Malfoy opened the door and stepped out only to hear "Wait!" before smiling slightly, walking back in the room and shutting the door.  
  
"Yes, Hermione dear?" He sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a slender pale hand on her arm.  
  
"D-do you really mean it?" Malfoy looked at her, his silver eyes gleaming.  
  
"Of course." He leant over her and kissed her gently. Leaving her arm, he slid his hand under her blouse and started reaching toward her breasts when she pulled back, tears in her eyes.  
  
"But...I don't love you." Reaching for her wand, she muttered a spell that made him fly backwards out of the room, and she locked the door. The nurse ran in after hearing the noise.  
  
"Ms. Granger...is there a problem?" She nodded sadly.  
  
"I don't want this baby..."A/N: Well, quick question...should she keep the baby? It is Malfoy's. And also, I think I will be ending this soon so tell me...happy and fluffy...or angsty? 


End file.
